Le First Date
by May Beauti
Summary: Marshall and Gumball's first date. ONE-SHOT!


**First Date~**

* * *

In the Candy Kingdom of Aaa, the sun was setting and the candy people were resting. Lights were off, sounds were no more, and sleeping was the only thing that was in everyone's minds.

Well... except for one. Prince Gumball.

He is, like his name says, the Candy Kingdom Prince. It was his job to stay up later than everyone else. He rarely got any sleep and if the candy prince did, it would be rudely interrupted. This was Bubba's life: work, work, and more work. He really can't fit sleep into his schedule.

Which is why he will fit it in today.

After a long, stressful day, he finally heard those faithful words: "You're finished with work.'' the only words that were music to his ears. So, the Gummy Prince slipped out of his work clothes, slipping into his pajamas (his favorite black shirt Marshall gave him and his pink boxers), and plopped down on his pink royal bed, not even giving a damn about covers. He finally was getting sleep... Gumball's eyes closed softly, letting the darkness take him away...

Until a loud knock woke him up.

"Ugggghhh, I knew it was too good to be true.'' he muttered, getting up to his door, until a familiar voice stopped him.

"Over here, Gum wad.'' Fionna called through the window. The pink prince turned his head to face her, his cheeks slightly hot when he remembered he was in his underwear. Bubba walked up to his giant glass window and opened it up, smiling. "Hey Fiona. Cake.'' he smiled.

The girls smiled back. "We've got mail!'' Fionna exclaimed, upholding a black letter in her pale hand. Bubba made a weird face and took the letter out of her hands, eyeing it curiously. It was black, almost too black, and only had _''To Prince Gumball''_ on it, in mahogany ink. The Prince looked at the girls, then the letter, then back at the girls.

"Is this some joke?''

The blonde snorted. "No, just read it! It's from a secret admirer!'' she ended her sentence by raising her eyebrows. Prince Gumball raised his own pink eyebrow. "And? I'm supposed to take it?'' Cake scoffed. "Honey, you read it.'' she said slowly, appearing from Fionna's shoulder in a small form.

The Gummy Prince still looked at it curiously. "Who's it from?''

Cake and Fiona sighed at the prince, shaking their heads. "Can't say! Bye bye, Gum Wad!'' They called, falling backward onto the candy brick floor. Cake's paws and Fiona's laughed could be heard as they ran away into the dark night. He sighed, ranking an open hand through his pink hair, and then looked at the letter, still deciding what to do with the dark item. _'_ _Maybe it's from Marshall.'_ he thought, slightly hopeful it was.

He hesitantly open the letter, closing his eyes, waiting for it explode in his face. When nothing happened, he slowly open his eyes only to be greeted by a neatly folded pink paper placed in the envelope. He looked at it, the brought himself to it, unfolding the paper.

 _''Dear Bubba,_

 _Hello, umm, well it's Marshall... and uh, well, can u ask a question?''_

''You just did, Marshall.'' The Prince murmured, blushing slightly.

 _''Well... um, okay, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out with me? I mean, we've known each other for like ever, and well, I thought it'd be cool if I was your first boyfriend... or whatever.''_

The Gummy Prince smiled at Marshall's candid words.

 _'Uh, you don't have to y'know. It's just a suggestion. Y'know? Well, uh, tell me what you think when you have the time; I know you're always busy with the Princeling duties. It sucks not seeing you as much, we can't hang out. Oh glob, don't read that..._

 _I'm serious. After you read this, burn it to the ground. No one can know I wrote this sappy love letter. GLOB, THIS ISN'T A LOVE LETTER! Dammit, whatever, tell me when you can, you know where I am. Well, it'd be kind of creepy if you did, but then again you used to come over alot. Well, yeah._

 _Replay when you can,_

 _-Marshall Lee, the Vampire King_

 _P.S. Sorry for waking you up, Bubba. I just wanted to get you off my chest. You've been on my mind lately.''_

Bubba smiled when he saw that Marshall tried to cross out the last sentence. He held the letter close to his chest, squealing slightly. A blush covered his pink cheeks and his eyes were closed tightly in happiness. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to scream! And so, he did.

"MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING LIKES ME!''

Laughing his head off, The Gummy Prince folded the letter back into its original state, walking back to his bed, falling on it happily. Bubba placed the letter under his pink, giant pillows, then fell asleep, dreaming only of his best friend.

* * *

The next morning, Bubba woke up, feeling happier than usual. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled brightly as the morning sun hit his pink face. He jumped out of bed, dug under his pillow in search for his letter, and once he found it, he ran towards his closest, looking for a casual outfit. Since the Vampire King wasn't looking to be impressed, Bubba grabbed a pink hoodie, some blue jeans, and some blue shoes. He went into his bedroom's bathroom and combed his hair, only to start giggling in the mirror. He was so excited!

"Marshall Lee likes me~'' he sang in the mirror, laughing when he walked away. Once out of his bathroom, the Gummy Prince placed the letter in his hoodie pocket, humming happily out of the door. Gumball walked to the pretzel gates, opening them, about to walk to Marshall's house, when his Peppermint Maid stopped him.

"Your highness! That is no way to attire while going out! Might I suggest some _other_ options?'' she said, batting her eyes. Gumball laughed nervously, scratching the back of his pink head. "Uhhh, well you see, I was just going over to a friend's house; we're college buddies...'' he trailed over, looking up at the ceiling as though it were the interesting thing in the world.

But the Peppermint Maid didn't budge. "Oh, then let's make sure this friend knows that they're talking to royalty! Come now, let us change your attire.'' she said, gesturing to Gumball's crew of make up and clothes artists. He winced, the pointed some where random.

"Hey, is that Lumpy Space Prince?'' he yelled making everyone tuner their heads, letting him escape. He ran out of the pretzel gates, running towards Marshall's house. He could wait to tell him how he felt.

 _ **At Marshall's House:**_

"Okay, so can you play a high C note for me?''

Marshall said to Cake, who was holding an electric keyboard. Fiona was there as well, sitting on Marshall's very hard couch, having no interest in the music they were playing. The vampire was wearing a gray tee shirt, some blue jeans, and white socks. He had his axe bass in hand, holding it steadily.

"Pfft, this is boring.'' Said Fiona. "You wanted to come, sweet cheeks. Now watch mama play!'' Cake exclaimed, hitting yet another wrong note, making Marshall wince then sigh.

"I only wanted to come to see Marshall get down and dirty with Gumball!'' Fiona yelled the end, making Marshall's left eyebrow twitch. He had forgotten about his letter to Gumball ( _He is probably running to my house now_ , Marshall thought) and the human blonde wasn't making it any better. Cake giggled.

"I'm not going to... whatever you said. I'm gonna talk to him,'' the vampire said simply, playing a small order of notes on his bass. He couldn't help but blush when his thoughts return to the Gum Wad; the vampire had been thinking of him all evening, it was so weird. Marshall never thought about his relationship with Bubba like this and now that he has, he can't get out of his head. His Bubba was a total geeky genius, which made him all the more adorable. _Especially when he's doing his science stuff. He looks to cute and focused._ Marshall thought, betting his bottom lip.

"Someone's too quite over there~!'' Fiona broke Marshall out his trance, turning around to see Fiona laughing her head off. "S-shut up! What, I can't think!? Ugh, you guys are so―'' he let out a sigh, pinching his nose in aggravation. He closed his eyes.

"You guys should go before Bubba gets here. I don't want you to see anything you're not supposed to.'' Marshall said, opening his eyes again and unclenching his nose. Fiona raised an eyebrow and Cake gave Marshall a faced he didn't see, but stepped over him and grabbed Fiona, placing her over her cat back. "Well bye honey bund. Thanks for the lesson but I want this girl to stay pure as possible. Call us when you're done with your 'business.''' she put quotes on the word 'business', making Fiona laugh and Marshall growl. The two heroes walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Aww, Cake I wanted to see!'' Marshall heard Fiona whine, making him chuckle. He wasn't planning on doing anything to his Gummy Prince, because he didn't want anything yet. He just wanted to be his boyfriend, was that so bad? Bubba wasn't just his meal, he actually wanted to love him fully.

Marshall plopped down on his couch, groaning. "Damn, this couch is really hard.'' he muttered, rubbing his back. He heard the soft sound of prodding feet and thinking it was Gumball, he got up and walked to his door. The sound of feet got louder; Bubba was running. He was about to open his front door but a pink figure opened it before him and came into Marshall's house, tackling them both to the ground.

"Ugh, Bubba, warn me next time...'' Marshall groaned, looking down at the mess of pink hair under him. The Gummy Prince sat up and looked at Marshall with the most love filled eyes, smiling so big he could've broken his face. Marshall sighed, a small blush covering his cheeks. "You got the letter, didn't you?'' He sat up, making Bubba look like he was sitting on his lap; the candy prince wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck, pulling them closer, making Marshall's breath hitch.

"Hi Marshall Lee.'' Gumball finally said and before Marshall could reply, the candy prince pulled their lips together, making Marshall's eyes widen, then slowly drop. His precious Prince was kissing him; it almost felt to good to be true. He wrapped is arms around Bubba's waist, closing any spaces between them, finally closing his eyes. Marshall could've have sworn he heard a loud squeal outside, probably from Fiona, but left it alone, trailing his hands over Gumball's hoodie. The vampire king never expected his best friend to taste so sweet; sweet enough to eat. Yeah, they've kissed a few but never like this. This was just too much for the vampire. He wanted all of Gumball, but he knew he could have it.

At least, not yet.

Marshall swiped his tongue over Gumball's bottom lip, making the other squeal softly and allow access inside his little mouth. Marshall explored the cavern thoroughly, until Gumball had to pull back in need of air. He was gasping and panting, never breaking contact with Marshall's fiery red eyes.

"Marshall...'' Bubba whispered, making Marshall's self control slip. If it weren't for his sanity, he would've already fucked the living hell out of the Gummy Prince; he would've drained him from all his color until he was nothing left, just because of one call of his name. He growled lowly in his throat and pushed their lips together again, only rougher this time. Gumball let out a surprised squeal, closed his eyes, then latched his hands into Marshall's black hair, spurring the vampire on as their tongues fought for dominance. Small moans were captured in Marshall's mouth, making him slip away.

He wanted Bubba so bad, but he knew it couldn't happen. He had to wait for his Gummy Prince; he wasn't the type of boyfriend who'd pressure him into sex. Marshall wanted that to happen naturally. Once Marshall had swallowed every moan his prince could offer, he pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them. Gumball breathed heavily, his eyes half lidded and filled with an unreadable emotion. Marshall looked deeply into Gumball's eyes and said exactly what was on his mind.

"Bubba, I think... I'm in love with you.'' he whispered, clutching onto Gumball's hips.

The Gummy prince smiled, tears threatening to fall. "I'm in love with you, too, Marshall.'' Bubba laced their fingers together, smiling.

"This was a nice first date.''

Marshall smiled as bug as his prince was. "Yeah. It was.''


End file.
